fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brick 'n' Block (game)
Brick 'n' Block (game) is a game by Fun Dimension Inc.. It is for the 3DS and Wii. Story Far away, in a distant galaxy, there is a planet called Shapia. Shapia is where all the shapes come to life. Brickerton and Bitsy are the two heroes of the planet- shaped as blocks. But not all shapes are peaceful. Raymond, leader of the Diamond Tribe, is rebellious. He wants rid of all the other shapes. But he usually stays quiet, knowing Brickerton and Bitsy will stop him. But what if he wasn't quiet? Darkness spread across the planet. All shapes began to fade. Fortunately, Brickerton, Bitsy and some of their friends were out on a picnic on the moon and weren't affected. They flew back when seeing their planet turn to darkness. How can they stop Raymond? Gameplay The game is mainly a puzzle game. Using the character shapes, you must solve different puzzles to get them to Raymond's Moon. Controls Wii Remote *Move - Control Pad Left/Right *Jump - 2 *Grab - 1 *Lift - Grab, then Control Pad Up *Drop - Grab, Lift, then Control Pad Down *Camera Change - A/B 3DS *Move - Circle Pad Left/Right *Jump - A *Grab - 2 *Lift - Grab, then Circle Pad Up *Drop - Grab, Lift, then Circle Pad Down *Camera Change - Control Pad Left/Right/Up/Down Characters Playable *Brickerton - A block. He can pick up block-shaped objects and slide them into holes. *Bitsy - A block. She can pick up block-shaped objects and slide them into holes. *Ronda - A sphere. She can charge up her spin and roll speedily. *Spike - A pyramid. He can be tossed and used as a weapon. Other *Raymond - A diamond. He's the main villain of the game. In the final world you fight him. *Trickerton - A block. He's Raymond's copy of Brickerton. In world 5 you fight him. *Chester - A crescent. He's one of Raymond's minions. In world 4 you fight him. *Shrinkspheria - A sphere. He's one of Raymond's minions, who has to power to shrink things. In world 3 you fight him. *Toodles - A stickwoman. She's one of Raymond's minions. In world 2 you fight her. *Doodles - A stickman. He's one of Raymond's minions. In world 1 you fight him. Worlds #Blockville #Challenge of Darkness #Ant Town #Rocket Base #Through the Stars #Raymond's Moon Enemies *Dioman - A basic enemy. You fight them constantly. They're diamonds. *Stickie - A town enemy. They're stickmen that attack you. They're only found in Blockville. *Trickie - A dark enemy. They're like Stickies, but more powerful. They're only fonud in Challenge of Darkness. *Speror - A small enemy. They can roll at you like Ronda. They're spheres. They're only found in Ant Town. *Crestee - A rocket enemy. They're crescents that throw themselves like boomerangs. They're only found in Rocket Base. *Shinor - A space enemy. They're stars that throw fireballs at you. They're only found in Through the Stars. *Dynoman - A moon enemy. They're like Diomen, but more powerful. They're only found in Raymond's Moon. Sequel In the commercial for the game, PJ revealed that they had already started making a sequel, which will be called Brick 'n' Block 2: Cubes of Measure. Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fun Dimensions Inc. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games